Looking at you from Afar, My Love
by Queendom of No Smiles
Summary: Re-posted  Starts One sided BonnieXStefan. It ends good with a DamonXBonnie. One-shot


_**Looking at you from Afar, My love**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Main pair: Bamon but put Stefan into the mix.**_

_**Situation: Bonnie cant help but feel an attraction towards Stefan as she helps him deal with Elena. Bonnie later keeps receiving white roses and it leaves her in wonder.  


* * *

**_

_HOW?_

_Bonnie never knew how or when it occurred but she felt at peace every time Stefan would come seek advise. To make Elena forgive him. _

_Bonnie was unaware of how their quarrels started but it was always something small that would start the whole argument since it was a very difficult case of having a vampire boyfriend; that meant a lot of differences especially since Elena and her were from the 21 century meaning that women took their opinions very serious. So Stefan feeling bad later on with his girlfriend would come to Bonnie's house and ask for help. _

_Bonnie being the great long time friend of Elena and first in line supported with her and Stefan relationship. She happily agreed to give him tips that would make Elena happy again. _

"_Thanks Bonnie you're a great friend." was the response Bonnie received from Stefan every time they were done talking along with a humble smile before vanishing into the cold air. _

_Bonnie gradually noticed that every time she heard his voice it made her heart go up in a rate that was never suppose too. Slowly but surely Bonnie was falling for Stefan and she did not know why._

_Another thing that left her in wonder was that every morning in her doorstep she would have a white flourished white rose laying in the ground. She did not know if it was from Stefan or someone else. She made a mental note to seek out the one responsible later on._

_Reaching the school grounds she would catch sight of a delighted Elena in the arms of her beloved Stefan. Bonnie felt pleased that Stefan would always used the advised she gave to make Elena returned to him. _

_Slowly Bonnie noticed that seeing them together was becoming harder and harder on her. How could she be falling for her own childhood best friend boyfriend. The trio Elena, Bonnie and Caroline even promise to never steal each others boyfriends. _

_Well scratch Caroline who started being together with Matt. Since of course both Matt and Elena cut their relationship off a long time ago._

_She soon found a great comfort in receiving the white rose that was left on her doorstep every morning and pondered on the bachelors that might have been interested in her. She gave up on trying to find who it was. Every time she stayed up to see who was the one responsible, she ended falling asleep on the process . _

_She would always try anything to get her head of the broody vampire off her mind like getting a heads up in her next lesson, cleaning around the house, watching tv, going shopping, gosh she even borrowed Caroline's twilight books for some odd reason. She felt like a hypocrite, here she was trying to avoid vampires yet she was reading this books about them. Yet, she found humor on the traits that the Cullen vampires were lacking to be real vampires but either way Bonnie still managed to enjoy it… somehow._

_Not even half a week passed and the fights between Elena and Stefan started. In where a broken Elena called and told her. The main theme of their fights this time was because of Damon *cough*stupid *cough* Salvatore who personally put in his agenda to find a reason to make the love struck couple start to bicker. The reasons behind Damon's interferences was unknown but Bonnie made a conclusion of her own since Damon was not happy he could not stand people to be happy especially if it involve his brother and the girl that looked like a clown of his ex; that made a complete fool out of him. _

_Once again Stefan was knocking at Bonnie's door after Elena would not answer her text or calls from him and once again Bonnie was in the middle of their chaos. She did not care though. _

"_So yeah that would do the trick, lead her to your house to make a romantic candle light dinner. Elena has been stuck on reading those romance novels. Again. So making her fantasies come true would do the magic trick." Bonnie giggled out as she told Stefan what he could do. _

_*Stupid Damon* Bonnie would hissed in her thoughts. Really why didn't that fool get a real life and leave Stefan and Elena alone. Even though the monster inside of her was cheering Damon on._

_But sadly this was the last time. She could feel it through her blood and her heart ache because maybe just maybe she had fallen for Stefan Salvatore._

_Bonnie just did not want to admit it. She decided to keep it her dirty little secret. Buried inside. No one will ever know or suspect for that matter._

"_Thanks Bonnie. You're a great help. I know your Elena's best friend but I also consider you one too." Stefan concluded as he stood on the bottom steps of her front porch. _

_Bonnie gave him her sweet smile. "I know Stefan. Glad to know that you consider me one." _

_*I'm just your friend and nothing more* Bonnie though sadly._

_Her phone ring off and got a message from Elena telling her that she missed Stefan so much. Little did she know that her prince charming was going to rescue her of her loneliness real soon. _

_Looking up with a smile, "Well get out of here Stefan go over there and get Elena out of her depress state." Bonnie stated with a grin, "She cant stop texting me about how she misses you."_

_Stefan gives an understanding nod, "Yeah your right. I cant keep the woman I love waiting."_

"_Yup, that's right."_

"_Goodnight, Bonnie."_

"_Goodnight."_

_Stefan turns his back at her and where Bonnie wanted to automatically stretched out her hand and opens her mouth to scream, *Stefan don't go I love you* but that's only in her thoughts she does not put into action. She instead gave a deep sigh as tears fell down her eyes. For Stefan is gone. He would never be hers. _

_Bonnie then flinches as a cold finger stokes her tears away. The person that did such tender act was no other than Damon Salvatore with a concern look that takes her by surprise. For Damon does not have that cocky face or laughing at her misery. She was sure that if they had a trophy for being selfish, heartless, psycho-killer, super cocky in the Grammies he would win it every year. But tonight was not the case at all._

_His ocean blue eyes looked worried._

"_You're a stupid little witch." Damon said softly after a long pause. "Did you not realize that your love can only be mine." _

_Bonnie gives him a confused look and Damon bring out a white rose. She is shock of this realization. It was Damon all along that have been putting every mornings at her door step the white roses. Her favorite._

"_Elena told me that this were your favorites." Damon spoke out. "But to me the red rose suits you better my fiery little witch." Using the rose to stroke her beautiful face. Then in cue he brought his other hand out and gave her a bouquet of dozen red roses. _

_It then made sense to her. Damon wanted to get advise from Elena so he set a trap on the other couple to separate a short time so he could ask for it. Bonnie lower head and gazed at the flowers and took a sigh Damon was still the selfish twisted man she knew even if his intentions were for um… good? _

_Embracing her into his arms he wraps his strong arms around her petite frame not letting go. Damon lifts her chin up and gazes into those big, sweet hazels eyes before kissing her. At that moment Bonnie's feeling for the suppose love that she had for Stefan where lost as her heart was claimed by Damon Salvatore._

_{FIN}__

_

* * *

_

Notes:

_ About the white rose being Bonnie's favorite flower is made up by me. So its not really true and sorry if the red roses seem very cliche. _

_I really wanted to add Stefan into Bonnie's interest for a little twist. But it was intended to end with Bamon of course. I hope I did not make Damon a rebound here._

_I needed to write this down because I just kept coming to me its seem nice for an early Valentines fic. _


End file.
